The Sun, the Moon, and the Girl in Between
by Iggy-bunny and brothers
Summary: Previously The life of a Rogue. A girl dies in Twilight Town only to wake up as a nobody. As she joins Organization XII, she searches for her lost memories from the past that she forgot ten years ago. But why is Axel so curious about that past? What about Saix? And who is that strange man that keeps following her? I suck at summaries. This is better than the previous one. Trust me!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, its me. again. Yeah, I deleated the earlier version of this, so I can redo it, and look at me now! So...yeah. And oh! Ruexgo's a keyblader! **

Please R&R

Thank u

* * *

l woke up in TwilightTown. Her hair was a deep violet and cut in an emo sort of way. Her eyes were black. Moon shaped earrings were on her ears, including two piercings on top of her right ear. She wore a white shirt and periwinkle capri pants. "W-where am I?" she thought. She felt around her chest. Where was her heart? "What's going on?" she asked aloud.

She walked out of the room she was in and looked around. "What's going on?" she murmured. She started to walk around. 'All I can remember were these black creatures, someone was screaming out my name…"

She thought some more. 'Right," she said. 'I live in this place. TwilightTown. Then those shadow things appeared. Something appeared in my hands. I tried to fight them off but I didn't…'

"Hey."

She turned around, and unconsciously snapped her wrist. In a form of a black cloud, something appeared in her hands. Not caring what had just happened, she snarled at the man before her; a stranger with a black hood. "Whoa, hold on there," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. He looked around. "I see you're doing fine on your own, even without one of these." He pointed to his chest. "You even have a keyblade! What do ya know?"

She was confused. "One of…what?"

He shook his head. "A heart, stupid," he said. "Got it memorized?" He opened up a dark portal. "Well? You coming?"

"Coming?"

"Yeah, I mean, I _was_ sent to pick you up and all."

The girl took a step foreword. "So, are you coming or not?"

She looked up into the man's hood. There was something familiar about him, but she ignored it for the while as she stepped inside the portal and walked into a whole other world.


	2. Welcome to Organization XIII!

**Hi! it's a new chappie for me! so yeah, my last one sucked, didnt it? Okay, i promise this one is better. I hope.**

**i do not own Kingdom Hearts. If i did, I'd get myself a keyblade.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The girl arrived at a large grayish-white building with the man trailing behind her. In front of her was a man with long silver hair. "Is this the one you were looking for, Superior?" he asked.

The Superior looked up. If she had a heart, it would have stopped by now. This guy was creeping her out already. "Ah, yes," he said in a low voice. Even the sound of him made her shudder.

He turned to the man. "You may leave now, Number VIII," he said.

"Whatever you say," 'Number VIII' said. He walked away, leaving her and the man alone in the room. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. "So, I take it you have the gift?" he asked.

"Gift? I don't own anything, if that's what you mean," the girl scoffed.

The man smiled. "You're a spiteful one," he said. "However, if you join us, that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

"Okay, okay, do unto others as you would do unto them," she said, "I get it. But who are you, what kind of 'us' are you talking about, and what kind of gift are you talking about?"

He gave a low chuckle. "So many questions. You're a curious one, no doubt," he said. The girl bit the inside of her lip. "My name is Xemnas, Superior of the In Between. The man you saw is part of my organization, Organization XIII. There are fourteen of us in all. Each one of us is very special in our own way. You see, we are nobodies, beings who do not have hearts. When a person becomes a heartless, he or she leaves an empty shell behind. If that person has, or rather had a very strong will that empty husk becomes a nobody. We nobodies have one goal: to form Kingdom Hearts."

"Heartless? Nobodies? Kingdom Hearts?!"

"You will get all your questions answered in due time," Xemnas said. "But for now, let me answer your third question. You hold the power of the keyblade, a powerful weapon with extraordinary strength. With the keyblade, you have the power to collect hearts and bring them up to Kingdom Hearts. Only one of our members can wield the keyblade, so it is a relief to have found a second candidate."

"But if you only have two 'keybladers,' why isn't the whole organization made out of people like that?" she asked.

His creepy smile made her shiver. "Like I said, all in good time," he said. "Now, will you join the organization or not?"

Part of her said no, but another part of her said yes. She slowly nodded, slightly unsure of her answer.

He waved his hand over her and her name appeared in shining letters. 'What's going on?' she thought. An 'x' was added to it. The letters began to swirl around again before they finally stopped. "Welcome to the Organization, Ruexgo."

A man with long blue hair and an 'x' shaped scar walked into the room. "Is she ready?" he asked.

Ruexgo stared at him. 'That man looks familiar' she thought, 'But, I only remember a life in TwilightTown, and I certainly don't remember a random guy with blue hair there…'

"Number XV is ready," Xemnas said. "Take her to the Round Room. I'll call Number II and tell him that there is going to be a meeting."

Number VII led her ('Very harshly,' she thought) to a white circular room. She looked up. Around her were many tall chairs, each of them with a member in each one. One of them held a small boy with spiky, blonde hair, and another held someone with the most striking crimson flaming hair she had ever seen. At the top, she saw the man with silver hair staring at her. 'But he was…and I just…How in the world did he get up there?' she thought.

"Friends, it seems we are in good fortune this year," he said in his deep voice. Ruexgo shifted. "Only a few days after Number XIV arrival, another person has chosen to wear the coat. Welcome, Number XV."

Ruexgo looked steadily up at the other members. Slowly, her hood fell down to reveal her face. Some of the other members leaned in carefully to look at her more closely. "Yeah, I'm a girl, deal with it," she muttered. She looked up at the fire-head who was staring intently at her.

Ruexgo stared back. Her black eyes met with his piercing green eyes. 'He seems pretty familiar too,' she thought. She shook her head and looked back at Xemnas, breaking off the gaze.

After she was introduced, the scarred man started to lead her around the castle "The superior told me that I was going to show you around, since the last time Number VIII couldn't do it properly with Number XIII," he said.

"Superior? Do you mean…"

"Yes, the man Xemnas," he said. "As you might already know, I am Number VII, but if you must know my name, it's Saix."

"Thanks," she said rolling her eyes.

"The organization is mainly made up of boys, but there are two girls here. Well, that is if you count it as a girl."

Ruexgo had a ton of questions in her mind, but she could save it for later. 'Okay, I guess,' she thought.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"We are to show you to your room," Saix said. "I am told you have the power of the keyblade?"

Ruexgo nodded and held out her hand. In a puff of black-red smoke, the keyblade appeared in her hand. The handle was a joined sun and moon together. The key branch was a light blue flame with a red-orange-yellow flame wrapped around it. For the tip of the blade, the flames combined to make a light violet purple shade. It curved back around and pointed at her again. The keychain was a sun and moon combined. Saix looked a little aback at the blade, but quickly changed back to his bored demeanor. "Interesting. You have a keyblade like Number XIII, but you don't summon this keyblade like he does. "

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" she said sarcastically.

Saix didn't seem to notice or care. "Hmph," he said. "Darkness. The one thing we all need." He turned to her. "You are darkness. I remember now. Xemnas named you the Midnight Spy."

"Is that guy having an off day on the whole 'naming thing'?" she asked.

He ignored her. "Since you're so eager in learning more about the Organization, your training will start tomorrow at morning," he said. "Now follow me. It's time we showed you to your room."

The next day, Ruexgo walked into the grey room, directed by random members of the Organization. 'I wonder what's up with this Organization in the first place.'

Someone caught her eye. She turned around and stared at the flaming-haired man before her in wonder. She watched as he walked over to her. "Hey, Number XV," he said with a slight wave of his hand.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"She's alive!" the man exclaimed, knocking Ruexgo totally off guard. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought we had another zombie!" He looked over his shoulder. "Hey Roxas! You can learn a thing or two from this one!"

The spiky blonde-haired teen from yesterday walked over to them. "Your name's Ruexgo, right?" fire-head exclaimed. She nodded. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He gestured to the boy. "And this is Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Commit these names to memory, Ruexgo."

Ruexgo eyed Axel and Roxas. She walked over to the latter. "Are you as loud-mouthed as your friend over there?" she asked.

"Hey!"

Ruexgo ignored Axel and turned back to Roxas. "You okay?" she asked. Roxas was staring past her. She turned around and saw a hooded figure behind them. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Xion," Roxas said. Ruexgo turned to him. "Does she talk?"

"Not really," Axel said. "The both of them are zombies, if you ask me. Hey, since you're up and about and all, d'ya think you're gonna get your first mission sometime this week or two? Roxas got his a week or two after he came."

Ruexgo turned her head blandly to him. "Do I look like I know?" she said. "What am I? The Superior? Saix?"

Axel slowly shook his head. "Okay then, that's swell," she said. "Where is Saix anyways?"

"Right there," Axel said. She turned around and saw Saix walking around The Grey Room, talking to other random members. "Don't get him angry," Axel whispered.

"Oh, please, I think he already hates me," Ruexgo snapped. "Besides, we don't have hearts."

"You need a heart to hate someone."

"You don't need a heart to break their neck."

Axel bowed his head and clasped his hands together. "You're a meanie, Rue," he said childishly.

"Don't ever call me that again," she hissed. She saw Roxas smile out of the corner of his mouth. 'I like that kid,' Ruexgo thought.

The three of them walked over to Saix. He turned to face them "Roxas, Axel, Ruexgo," he said.

"Hey, Saix," Axel said.

Saix ignored him. "Roxas, your mission today will be collecting hearts in Twilight town," he said. "Larxene will be coming with you. Axel, you are to show Ruexgo what to do. Make sure she learns her facts about what to do and what our goal is."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Axel exclaimed. "I have to babysit?"

"And I have to get stuck with fire-head over here?" Ruexgo exclaimed.

Saix shook his head. "If I had a heart, this would be the part where I'd feel sorry for you," he said, walking off. "But from that little spectacle over there, I can assume you can take care of yourself just fine."

After a brief five seconds about realizing that Saix saw what happened, Ruexgo turned to Axel. "Well, I guess I'm on babysitting duty, so, just do what I do, 'kay sunshine?" he said.

"I'm not a baby!" she exclaimed, as Axel opened up a portal. "And stop calling me sunshine!"

"Whatever," Axel said. He walked through. Ruexgo groaned inwardly. 'What did I just get stuck with?'

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	3. Sea Salt and Secrets

**Me: Welcome to another chappie!**

**Ruexgo: Yes, this time, I'm with annoying fire-head over there**

**Axel: I can hear you know!**

**Ruexgo: I dont care!**

**Me: Goodness sakes, what am I going to do with those two? (Turns to audience) I own nothing but** **Ruexo and her keyblade. I think. ****Now ONWARDS.**

* * *

Axel was standing in front of her holding two large-what were they called again-charkams. "Okay, so it looks like I'm going to be your babysitter for today, so, yeah," he said.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Ruexgo exclaimed. "Goodness sakes, I'm about your age!"

Axel ignored her. "Okay, so has Saix and Mister Boss-man talked to you about anything?"

She shook her head. "Only about the keyblade," she said. She summoned it and it appeared in her hand. Axel stared at it for a moment before looking slumping backwards in a loud sigh. "So I have to be the one to do all of the explaining?"

"…Not exactly…" she said. She started to walk around, swinging the keyblade. "When I first woke up, I discovered my heart wasn't really…being a heart. Then Xemnas called me a Nobody, which I can only presume is: a. Someone without a heart, or b. No one at all."

"I'm impressed," Axel said. "You seem to have gone to school. Now, what do you know of Kingdom Hearts?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, Xemnas said that keybladers collect hearts and bring them up to Kingdom Hearts, so it must be made out of hearts, thus the name 'Kingdom Hearts'. Completing it seems to be the goal of the organization, though I'm not sure why."

Axel nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Kingdom Hearts, like you said, is basically a giant heart made out of all of the hearts Roxas and you release. If we complete Kingdom Hearts, we get our hearts back. All the emotions that were lost will be regained."

"Really?"

"Yep. Got it memorized?"

"One more thing," Ruexgo said. "If Roxas and I are the only ones who can collect hearts, then what do you and the others do? Why isn't the organization just made up of 'Roxas and I like' people?"

Axel opened his mouth before closing it again. "I have no idea," he said.

"So; what are we going to do?"

"Well, I did the same thing with Roxas, and he turned out fine…so follow me," he said. He started to run to Market Street. "Hey! Wait up!" Ruexgo exclaimed.

Axel stopped at one of the markets. "So, did they tell you about Heartless?" he asked.

"Heart-what?"

Black shadow-y creatures appeared in front of her. "What the hell are those?!" she exclaimed. She readied her keyblade.

"Heartless," Axel said, readying his charkams. "These are preferably called shadows. S-H-A-D-O-W-S. Got it memorized?"

"Are you going to say that every time you want me to remember something?" Ruexgo asked.

"Pretty much."

Ruexgo rolled her eyes. "Got it memorized," she muttered. She spun it around and swung it towards one shadow. It jumped and started to hurl towards her. 'Not on my watch!' she thought. She swung the keyblade upwards and it turned into whisps of darkness which floated up into the sky. She stood up. "Not bad," Axel said. "Now try doing magic. Like this." He hurled a ball of fire at one of the shadows, throwing them back.

"Watch me, fire-head," she said smiling, a mischievous glint in her eye. She swung it around again and hit one neo-shadow. She then pointed her keyblade at another shadow and a ball of darkness came out from the tip and hit the heartless. She then pointed it up at the sky. Thunder came from the tip of it and spread around her, killing many shadows before more came. She then ran at another shadow and flung it back before asking, "How are you holding up

A blast of fire brushed past her. "I could say I'm doing okay," he said as a shadow jumped on him. Ruexgo rolled her eyes and swung the keyblade around her in a semi-circular motion releasing a wave of darkness at the shadow destroying it, as well as several others around it. "Welcome," she said. Axel smirked. "Heh, you just got lucky," he said.

"No, I'm just-look out!" she exclaimed. Axel turned around and hit a shadow with his flaming charkam before Ruexgo kicked it up. Jumping up, she swung her keyblade and let out a riptide of darkness destroying it. She gracefully landed on the ground. "Not bad for a beginner, huh?" she said.

"I'll say," Axel said. He then threw his charkam at her. "What the!" she screamed. She ducked as it hit a shadow behind her. She stared at the charkam behind her before turning back to Axel. "Just make sure to always watch your back. Got it memorized?"

"Dammit," she muttered. "Hey, I did it to you!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever," he said. "Those kinds of heartless were called pureblood heartless. They don't release any hearts. Heartless called emblem heartless do, but only you and Roxas can release those hearts. When you guys releases those hearts, the go to Kingdom Hearts. You might see some emblem heartless later on. Now after every mission, we usually RTC."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Return to Castle," Axel said.

"So that's it? That's how it usually goes?" she exclaimed.

"Well, for us and Roxas, we do something a little bit different."

They stopped at an ice cream bar. "Three Sea-Salt ice-creams, please," Axel said. He handed the man the munny.

"Sea-Salt?" Ruexgo said as Axel handed her the ice cream. "That doesn't sound nice."

"Trust me, it is," he said. "Now come on, I want to show you something." They turned the corner and Axel made a dark corridor. "Come on, step in," he said. She did.

When she saw light again, she had to squint her eyes. "Axel, what in the world is going on here?" she exclaimed. Her vision cleared up. "Oh. My. God."

Laid out before her was the entire city with the sunset right behind it, giving a warm glow to the town and making it seem like right now was the laziest afternoon in the world, like she hadn't done anything at all. Sitting on the ledge was Roxas. He was staring out to the horizon.

"Hey Rox," Axel said. He gave Roxas his ice cream. "Thanks," he said.

"So what did you do?" Axel asked. "How was your day?"

"Well, we meet a couple of emblem heartless before I accidentally hit Larxene with one of my attacks." He twitched. "It still hurts."

"Oh…" Axel said.

"I'm taking it I should avoid Larxene at all times?" Ruexgo asked.

"Basically."

"Yep."

"So how was your day?" Roxas asked. "I heard you two got paired up together."

"Nothing really," Ruexgo said. "We just kicked heartless butt and Axel told me about Kingdom Hearts." She licked her ice cream. 'Not half bad,' she thought. 'Wait…salty… sweet. This is AMAZING!'

"So how do you like it?" Axel asked.

"Why haven't I tried this before in my entire life!" she exclaimed.

Axel punched her in the arm. "Glad you like it," he said. He looked back at the sunset. "It's my favorite flavor."

Ruexgo smiled. "Hey Roxas," she said. "What was your life like before the organization; you know, as someone with a heart."

"Somebody."

"Shut up fire-head."

Roxas smiled and turned back to his ice-cream. "I honestly have no idea," he murmured. "I can't remember a thing about my past life, so I hold onto these memories." He looked back at Ruexgo. "What was your past life like?"

"Boring and idiotic," she said. "I remember a life here, in TwilightTown. I went to school, graduated, I never got a job though, thank goodness, and nothing ever happened until I was attacked by heartless. But…before that life, I don't remember anything. Nothing about my childhood, nope, nada, zilch."

"Oh," Roxas said. He smiled at her. "I hope you get your memories back," he said.

"More me than you," Ruexgo said. She looked back at Roxas and Axel and smiled. "You know, it's funny. I can't seem to shake off the feeling that I know you two and Saix too," she said. Axel looked at her in surprise. "In fact, I was observing the whole organization today and it seems like I've met almost all of you before. It's kind of funny." She laughed dryly. "Well funny if we had hearts. I've known TwilightTown all my life, and suddenly I'm told to be a nobody, have the power of the keyblade, fight heartless, and in only two days by people I'm imagining to have met before."

"Well, you'll get the hang of it," Axel said. "Until then, you'll need all the help you can get."

Ruexgo glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Roxas laughed. And boy, did it feel good to listen to.

* * *

"Saix," Axel said.

"What is it, Number VIII?" Saix said tiredly.

"My name's Axel," he said, "but that's not the point. Listen. We have to talk. Now."

"Not now, I'm busy," Saix said.

"Saix…"

"Cant it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes…but no! It has to be discussed NOW."

"Axel, I'm going."

"ISA. NOW."

Saix stopped, frozen in his tracks. The hardness of Axel's voice was showing immensely. Saix turned around. "I'm guessing I have to listen then?"

Axel walked up to him. "Listen, about that kid, Ruexgo, did you see what her original name was?"

"No. Frankly, I really wouldn't bother to remember anyways," Saix muttered. "Why?"

"Well, I was out with her today…"

"Yes, yes we know that."

"And she called my fire-head. She even said it just the way _she_ would say it."

Saix sighed and shook his head. "Axel, there are a billion other girls in the worlds, and she looks nothing like the girl you are suggesting. Plus, it might just be a coincidence."

"First of all, she's not just 'the girl', if you remember correctly," Axel said, lifting a finger. "Two, she's about the correct age. She's sworn she's seen us before. And not just us. The others too."

"Axel. Just a coincidence." On the inside, Saix was slightly worried.

"Still don't believe me?" Axel said. "Fine; I'll prove it to you!" He grabbed Saix's clipboard and began to write on it. Saix watched him, arms folded. 'What if Axel's right?' he thought.

Axel stopped and stared at the clipboard. "Oh," he murmured. He shoved the clipboard in Saix's face. "There, see?"

Saix read the name. "I still can't believe it," he said lifelessly, trying to hide his surprise.

"What should we do?" Axel asked.

"Nothing." Axel looked at his old friend. "At least nothing yet. For now, try to confirm it even more. Does she remember anything about her past?"

"She's blank with a capitol 'B'. Nope, nada, nothing, zilch."

"Good. We keep this a secret from her. She can't find out anything."

Saix started to walk away. "Saix, I don't think this is a good idea," Axel said.

"For once, you seem to be thinking things through," Saix said.

"I'm serious," Axel said. "I think she deserves to know. We did leave her."

"And look where that's got us," Saix said.

"Then maybe things would have been different."

Saix turned around. "You know she's going to hate us when she finds out," his old friend pointed out.

"You need a heart to hate someone," Saix said.

"She doesn't need a heart to break our necks."

Saix sighed. "That's it, I'm going," he said. He walked away. Axel sighed. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Isa,' he thought.

* * *

**Me: REVIEW!**


	4. Sunshine, Limit Breaks, and Xigbar

**Hey, its me again! I'm back and I have another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ruexgo and her keyblade**

**Axel: Where is she, anyways?**

**Me: Sleeping. Why?**

**Axel: No reason...X3**

**Me: Okay...'^-^**

* * *

Ruexgo yawned as she woke up. "Man, I stayed up all night," she muttered. She held her head. "Knew I shouldn't have drunken that much coffee."

"Morning sunshine," Axel said. He was leaning on the door panel.

"Axel!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She covered herself with her blanket. "Turn around! Like, NOW!"

"Okay, sunshine," Axel said, putting his hands up in defeat. He turned around as Ruexgo put on her caoat. "What are you doing here anyways?" she said tiredly.

"Roxas was already up, so I went to check on you," he said.

"You mean you were trying to be a pervert," Ruexgo said.

Axel grinned. "Maybe, maybe not," he said.

Ruexgo summoned her keyblade. "Give me a reason NOT to hurt you," she said.

Axel mimicked a fake tear with his finger. "You're a meanie."

"Yes, yes I am."

Axel shook his head. "Now hurry up. Saix wants you to be there ASAP. Got it memorized?" he left.

'Got it memorized this, got it memorized that, what is with this guy?' she thought. She put her hand to her chin. 'He seems kind of familiar though.'

_"I'm going to get you!"_

_"No you're not!"_

'Maybe…nah,' she thought. 'Ridiculous. No way could I have met Fire-head before this craziness.'

She walked to the Grey Room. "Hey Xion," she said.

Xion turned around. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

She didn't respond. "Hey, is everything okay kid?" Ruexgo asked.

Xion bowed her head. "Yeah, kid's a little quiet, but she'll catch on eventually, right sunshine?"

"What the hell? Why is everyone calling me sunshine?" Ruexgo exclaimed. She turned around and saw a man with an eye patch and a scar across his left cheek. "Beats me," he said. "I just heard Axel calling you that."

"You're Xigbar, right?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Do yourself a favor and don't call me that again," she said.

"What ever floats your boat, sunshine," Xigbar said. Ruexgo's eye twitched. "Oh, by the way, you're coming with me today."

'Seriously?'

* * *

Xigbar and Ruexgo were at the Twilight Town mansion. "Okay, so today I'm gonna teach you about the missions. Since you're a keyblader, most of the time you'll be either sent to collect hearts or defeat a giant heartless. Sometime's you'll do recon. But you'll mostly collect hearts though, for Kingdom Hearts."

"Wow. Thanks for making me feel special," Ruexgo said. Xigbar flashed a grin that made her shudder. 'Ugg. Creepy pervert,' she thought. She bit her lip. 'Feels like de ja vu.'

"So today, since it's clear that Axel showed you a lot yesterday, I'm going to tell you about recon and limit break," Xigbar said. "First, what do you see around here."

'I haven't really been to the mansion at all at my time here,' she thought, 'but I do remember a lot of things about it.' She looked up. "Well, no one's been here in a long time and it seems to be pretty old and breaking. There's a pathway up to the front entrance of the mansion. The whole place is surrounded by trees, so no one really realizes that it's there."

"Cool. Anything else?"

"It looks to be deserted."

Xigbar laughed. "As if!" he exclaimed. He pointed to one of the broken columns. "Now, doesn't that look a little funny?"

Ruexgo peered closer. 'He's right,' she thought. The column looked slightly wavy. She proceeded to walk up to it. 'What's with this thing…?'

Suddenly, something seemed to hit her on the back. "What the!" she exclaimed. She was thrown off her feet and back to Xigbar. "Oww…" she muttered.

"Whoopsy daisy!" he exclaimed. Ruexgo struggled to get up. "Now that you're on your last breath…" Xigbar said. Ruexgo looked back at the column and found that it was changing. A giant chameleon with a heart symbol on it took its place. "…Try to take out that thing."

"Are you CRAZY?" Ruexgo said, still panting. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno," Xigbar said shrugging. "I don't know what your Limit Break is."

Having no idea what a limit break is, Ruexgo sprang from the spot she was in and started to attack the heartless. She tried a couple of combos on it, but was eventually thrown off again. "Use your limit break!" Xigbar exclaimed.

Ruexgo struggled to get up again. Her legs felt wobbly. 'So, how do you do this exactly?' she thought.

"If you don't figure out how to use it, you'll be left behind from all of us!"

A sudden surge of power rippled down her spine. Her teeth clenched together. "This is crazy!" she exclaimed. "Like I'll be left behind!" She threw up her keyblade before jumping up herself. Her arms spread out wide as she felt darkness swarm around her, but she didn't mind it one bit as she grabbed her keyblade and rusheforward, attacking from all sides of the creature, leaving a trail of darkness behind her. She then threw up her keyblade again. "Take that!" she exclaimed. She released the darkness inside her. A large explosion was heard. "Woah!" Xigbar exclaimed. He ran behind a tree as the whirlpool of darkness quickly spread. The creature screeched before landing on its side.

Ruexgo fell to the ground. "I think I did it," she said. She looked up. The heartless disappeared and something floated to the sky and out of sight. 'A heart?' she thought. 'So that's what a heart looks like. And here I thought it was all veins and muscle.'

Xigbar walked over to her. "Wow sunshine. You seem to have got it down. I'm impressed," he said. "You looked like you had the speed of a heartless."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm flattered," she said.

Xigbar then handed her something. "Drink up sunshine," he said.

"What's this?"

"Potion. It'll make you feel back to normal," he said. Ruexgo opened the bottle and drank it up. "Better?"

"Much," she said.

"Time to RTC," Xigbar said. He opened up a corridor. "Ladies first."

"Flattered," Ruexgo said dryly. She walked inside. Xigbar snickered and walked inside.

* * *

A boy in a hood watched as Xigbar and Ruexgo talked together. 'So he's here too?' he thought. 'I should've known. Jerk.'

He watched as Ruexgo walked into the portal. 'I could have sworn that is…no, it can't be. She would have killed him already.' He shook his head confused. 'But if it is her, then why is she not killing him?'

He watched as Xigbar then leave and close the corridor. 'Whatever's going on, it can't be good,' he thought. He shook his head and left without saying a word.

* * *

That afternoon, Ruexgo met up with Roxas and Axel. "So how's work? Was it good?"

"Yeah, can't complain."

"Well I can. Xigbar's a creep."

Axel chuckled. "You bet he is," he said. He looked at his friend. "Roxas, you really need to lighten up more often, zombie or not."

"Yeah, come on Rox," Ruexgo said. "We can't be the only ones having a good time up here."

"Can we have a good time?"

"Do we have the heart to have a good time?"

"…I don't know…"

Roxas smiled. "Thanks guys," he said. The three of them went back to eating ice-cream. 'I wonder when Xion's going to lighten up,' Ruexgo thought.

* * *

**Me: And our mystery guy apperars! Who could it be?**

**Axel: How am I supposed to know? Better yet, arent you supposed to know?!**

**Me: yep**

**Axel: Then WHO IS IT?!**

**Me: I could tell you...**

**Axel: SUSPENSE...**

**Me: ...but that would ruin the surprise**

**Axel: awww...COME ON!**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	5. Zexion and his Illusions

**Me: Hey I'm back!**

**Zexion: yeah...I'm here too.**

**Me: you trying to make everyone believe youre emo?!**

**Zexion: (rolls eyes) you already believe that.**

**Me: (mumbles) like Ruexgo's somebody**

**Zexion: what?**

**Me: umm...I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! IF I DID, WELL THEN IT WOULDNT BE AS EPIC AS IT IS NOW! NOW READ!**

* * *

Ruexgo walked into the grey room. "Do you have any missions for me?" she asked.

"Hmm," Saix said. "Actually, no. You can train in the castle with Zexion though," he said.

"Who's that?" she asked. Saix pointed behind her. She turned around and saw a slate-haired boy around her age. She walked up to him. "I guess we're training together," she said.

He nodded. "Very well," he said. They walked to the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Now, your job is to defeat me in a minute or less," he said.

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "This is training. Not playtime," he said. He took out a book. "What's that?" she asked.

"My Lexicon," he said. "Now, let us begin!"

The place transformed into a pavilion. A giant castle was in the background. Swirling clouds formed from above. "What the!" she exclaimed.

Multiple Zexions appeared around her. "I think I have enough," he said.

Ruexgo's eyes widened before she snarled. "Have it your way," she said. She pointed her keyblade up in the air. "Lightning!" she exclaimed. Lightning bolts fell from the sky and onto the clones. They disappeared leaving only the real Zexion. "Hah!" she exclaimed. She shot a ball of darkness at him.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed. He dodged it, but he didn't realize that Ruexgo's keyblade was heading for him. She landed a combo move on him before doing chain rave. "Let's see how you like me now!" she exclaimed.

"Your memories shall be mine!" he exclaimed. A giant cyclone opened up in the middle of the pavilion. "Ah!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She started to try to run away from it, but she didn't seem to be making much progress. "Gah!" she exclaimed. She got hit in the back by the cyclone a couple of times before it died down. "Ugg…"

"My turn," she said. She threw her keyblade at him. It started wrapping itself around in fire and hit Zexion several times before coming back to her. She then jumped up and started to land more combos, the key now enveloped in darkness. "Try to dodge that!" she exclaimed.

"Your end is near!" he exclaimed. He then grabbed…grabbed her and Ruexgo felt her strength ebbing away from her. "Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed. She broke free of his grasp and used a potion. "I won't let you win!"

She pointed her keyblade at him and a single beam of darkness traveled from it and hit Zexion's chest throwing him backwards. Before he could recover, she then sent a string of attacks around him before using Fira.

"You think you can be forgiven?" Zexion exclaimed. He started to rise up into the air.

'Oh crap,' Ruexgo thought.

Dozens of indigo balls started to rain down from the sky. "Ack!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She started to swing her keyblade at the small orbs, doing her best to block them. One of them hit her hand and she let go of the keyblade. "No!" she exclaimed. She scrambled to get it.

"You've brought this upon yourself!" he exclaimed. The meteorites looked to have grown as they pelted down on her. "Woah!" she exclaimed. She ran to dodge them as fast as she could before one of them hit her on the back. She fell to the floor.

"Looks like I win," Zexion said. The illusion dropped at once. Ruexgo opened her eyes. The castle looked like a castle again. Zexion was standing over her. "You lost," he stated.

"I can see that," she said sarcastically. She got up.

"You may need a little more work, but you fight pretty well," Zexion said. "I must admit, your attacks are fast and quick paced, making it hard for someone to catch up. But you also need to be unseen. Vanish into the night and stalk your prey quietly and skillfully. Work on your strength too."

"Right," Ruexgo said. She took out a potion and healed herself. "Is that all?" she asked.

He nodded. "You can go now," he said. Ruexgo nodded and opened a dark corridor to the Twilight Tower.

* * *

Lexaeus walked to the Grey Room where Zexion was sitting. "I heard you were training with Number XV," he said.

"Yes, I was," Zexion said. "However, there's something troubling my mind now."

"What?"

"While I was battling her, I used the darkest memory from her mind as a battle scene in order to take her off guard. But from what I saw, it seems to be that _I _was the one caught off guard."

"So what was it?"

Zexion looked at his older friend somberly. "It was _that_ night," he said.

"You mean the one when we all…"

"Yes, that one."

Lexaeus thought for a moment. "Xemnas said she was from Twilight Town, and she confirms it herself," he said. "But what if there was a time when she wasn't in Twilight Town, and somehow forgot it?"

"I don't know," Zexion said. "I'll look into the matter further. But in the meantime, keep a look-out for her and try to notice anything suspicious." Lexaeus nodded and walked out, both not knowing that Saix was there, listening to every word.

* * *

**Me: well, that was short.**

**Saix: Yes, it was**

**Me: they're onto you**

**Saix: I can see that Passion**

**Me: So send them to a place where they'll stay out of trouble. Like a castle. A really REALLY white castle. Whiter than this one.**

**Saix: I see...I'll make a note on that(walks away)**

**Me: (grins like the evil person I am) Oh yeah, REVIEW! **


	6. The Nymph and the Assasin

**Hello all! I'm back!**

**Marluxia: And the reason we care is what? **

**Me:**** Shut it Marly**

**Larxene: Oh, no, no, continue **

**Me: Ugh. Go and bother someone else!**

**Larxene: Now why would we do that?!**

**Me: (opens trap door; Marly and Larxene fall in) I apologize if this chapter is suckish. Also, I dont own anything. Now let me run for my life before Marly and Larxene come to kill me ;)**

* * *

Ruexgo stuffed her pillow into her face. "I don't WANNA wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Geeze sunshine, don't make my ears bleed."

Ruexgo's head shot up. "Who the hell...AXEL!" she exclaimed.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway gradually decreased. "Dammit," she muttered. She put on her coat and walked to the Grey Room. "Don't you guys ever put locks on your doors?" she muttered.

Xigbar was on one of the couches. "I saw Axel run in here like a deranged maniac. Did he give you a special 'wake up' call?"

Ruexgo summoned her keyblade and pointed it at the back of Xigbar's neck. "Stop watching me you pervert."

"Settle down sunshine, I was just asking," Xigbar said. "The same thing happened with Larxene over there." He pointed to the blonde girl. "After that attempt, the guy didn't sleep for three days."

Ruexgo grinned evilly. "That's just what I needed," she murmured.

Saix walked over to her. "Today you'll be paired up with Larxene to collect hearts in Twilight Town," he said.

Ruexgo's eyes widened. "You're so dead," Xigbar said through quiet laughter. Larxene, overhearing the news looked at Saix bewildered. 'This is going to be fun,' Ruexgo thought gloomily.

* * *

Ruexgo and Larxene were at the Station in Twilight Town. "Try to catch up!" Larxene exclaimed. She ran away from Ruexgo.

"What the…LARXENE!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She ran towards the female nobody swinging her keyblade around destroying emblem heartless along the way. 'Man, she has one annoying as hell voice,' she thought.

She finally caught up to Larxene. "I thought I told you to catch up," the antennae girl scoffed.

"Oh shut it," Ruexgo muttered. She pushed back the hair in her face and brought her keyblade upwards, defeating a heartless and releasing multiple hearts. "Let's just get this over with."

She blasted one of the heartless with a ball of darkness. She then grabbed the keychain of Sun and Moon and threw it at a group of heartless. It cut through them like a knife and released many hearts. She then started to spin her keyblade around like a fan by the key chain. Many orbs of darkness came from the blade and started to hit the heartless. She then stopped for just a moment before grabbing the handle again and landing combos.

"Ow! Larxene, watch it!" Ruexgo exclaimed as she was hit by lightning. She looked back at her partner who was grinning evilly.

"Whoops! So sorry," Larxene said in a sweet, annoying voice. 'Bitch,' Ruexgo thought.

"You carry on the rest of the work. I'll just go off to do something else," Larxene said. She opened a dark corridor and left. "Wait…ARRG!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She cursed under her breath and defeated a few more heartless before going to the Twilight Tower to complain

The next day, Ruexgo woke up early morning to prevent Axel from freaking her out. "What new mission is for me today Saix?"

Saix looked up. "You get to go to Twilight Town to collect hearts with Number XII."

"XII? Who's…" she saw the pink hair. "Oh…"

They landed in the main square. "Hello. You must be Ruexgo," Number XII said, doing a graceful bow. "I am Number XII, but if you must know my name, it is Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin."

'You mean the 'girly assassin'," Ruexgo thought.

"So, are you ready to get this mission started?" he asked.

Ruexgo only gave a nod of her head. "Then let's proceed."

After the twosome had extinguished a numerous amount of emblem heartless, Marluxia turned to her. "You are a good fighter, if I do say so myself," he said.

"That's nice…" she said slowly.

"Such talent should not be wasted working for the organization," he continued.

Ruexgo's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" she said slyly.

"Nothing at all," Marluxia said. He smiled. "I'm just asking you what you think of the organization." Ruexgo felt a chill down her spine as they continued to capture more hearts. None of them spoke for the rest of the mission.

When they got back to the castle, Ruexgo was walking around when Marluxia appeared next to her. "AHHHHH!" she exclaimed. She scowled. "What the hell was that for?"

"I just want to talk with you," Marluxia said smoothly.

"About what?"

He walked circles around her. "After a few days with the organization, what do you think about it?"

"I think that Xigbar's perverted, Larxene's a bitch, and you're just weird and…girly."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, why don't I ever see Xemnas? Or why doesn't Saix do any work?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yes, I have been wondering too," he said. "Why is it that we are doing all the work while they slack off? Don't you think it's a bit…unfair?"

"What's your point?"

"Like I said earlier today, I'm just asking." He started to walk away. "Think about it then come and find me," he said. "You'll know what to do." Ruexgo stared at him for a few moments before going to find Axel and Roxas.

After ice cream, Ruexgo met with Saix. "I think something weird is going on," she said.

"Define 'weird'."

Ruexgo rolled her eyes. "What I mean is Marluxia seemed to be a little suspicious around me."

"Explain."

"He started talking about my talents and how it should not be wasted with the organization and he asked what I think of the organization. It may be just a hunch, but he might be planning to turn against the organization."

"I see," Saix said. He looked thoughtful. "I have noticed that he has been acting suspiciously along with some of the other members." He turned to her. "If you are right, find out more about these traitors and gain Marluxia's trust. Their treason can not go unpunished."

"Hold on," Ruexgo said. "How come you know that 'I'm' not a traitor," she said.

"Because you're only a few days old," Saix said. "Besides, I know you wouldn't do such a thing. It isn't in your nature."

Ruexgo looked at Saix unnerved. 'What?' she thought. "R-right," she said. "I'll get right on it." Ignoring the fact that Saix had just freaked her out, she discovered that her name, 'The Midnight Spy,' had its uses.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was a stupid chapter...and it seems that the others arent around...so REVIEW!**


	7. The Sitar and the Guitar

**Me: Hi! I'm back!**

**Demyx: Hi everyone!**

**Saix: What are you two doing?**

**Me: ...he's helping me with the chapter**

**Saix: Don't care (drags Demyx away)**

**Demyx: AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Me: ...I dont own anything...DEMYX! COME BACK! (runs away to get Demyx)**

* * *

Ruexgo walked into the Grey Room. "Today you'll be paired with Demyx. Your task will be to defeat an unidentified heartless," Saix said he pointed to a boy with a mullet-mohawk sort of hair. He got up. "Do I have to go?" he exclaimed.

"I want no excuses," Saix said. He turned to leave.

"Aww!" Demyx moaned. "I hate doing work!"

Ruexgo rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she exclaimed. She dragged him into the corridor to Twilight Town.

Once they got there, Demyx said. "Uhh…you go this way, I'll go that way. It'll be easier to find it then."

Ruexgo placed her hand on her hip. "Look; if you're such a slack-off, why don't you just say so? Sheesh!" she exclaimed.

"You mean I don't have to fight?"

"I don't know. Do you want to fight?"

"…"

"Then don't."

Demyx's eyes widened. "Uhh…Ruexgo?" he asked.

"What?"

"Look."

Ruexgo turned around and she saw a darkside looming over her. "Damn," she muttered. All the entrances were blocked. "I guess we have no choice." She looked at Demyx who had a giant guitar-sort-of-thing. "What is that?" she exclaimed.

"My sitar," he said.

"Oh for the love of," Ruexgo began. She jumped up at the heartless and started to land combos on the heartless. "Fire!" she exclaimed. She jumped up and hit the heartless. "Blizzard!" she then said. She then attacked with a blast of ice. "Demyx! Are you even fighting?"

She had no idea what he said, but the darkside's fist was coming towards her. "Uh oh!" she exclaimed. She then vanished from her current spot and reappeared next to Demyx. "Did I just…teleport?" she exclaimed. She smiled. "I think I like this."

"Woah!" Demyx exclaimed. "That was cool! Why don't you just teleport us back to the base?"

"Because I like dark corridors," she said. "Also because I just got this thing. Do I look like I know how to use it?"

"…"

Ruexgo sighed and watched as Demyx played on his sitar. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Look."

Ruexgo watched as hundreds of water clones started to attack the giant heartless while Demyx was just standing there doing absolutely nothing but playing his sitar. "You can thank me later," he said.

"Slack off," Ruexgo said. She threw her keyblade up in the air before jumping up. "Take this!" she exclaimed. She made a giant 'x' in the air and pushed it towards the darkside. It was destroyed and disappeared up into the sky. "Too bad it wasn't an emblem heartless," she said.

"Oh come on! We got the job done, didn't we?

" Demyx said, obveously not caring about what type of heartless it was.

Ruexgo rolled her eyes as Demyx looked up with a hopeful smile. "Yeah, right. Lets RTC."

* * *

Back at the castle, Demyx was walking around when he heard someone singing. 'Man, that's some good sounding music!' he thought.

He followed the sound. 'That kind of sounds like…a girl!' He put his finger to his chin in thought. 'Well, I know Larxene would never do something like that…unless she has a secret soft side…nah…' he pushed the thought away. 'And Xion doesn't really do that much. I don't think I've ever really heard her talk. So that leaves…'

He walked into the room.

Ruexgo was sitting on her bed with a guitar in her lap singing and quietly playing. Demyx starred at her with his mouth practically dropping to the floor. She was amazing! "Wow!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Ack!" Ruexgo said. "Demyx! What are you doing?"

"Listening. You have a cute voice," he said, "Ah; I mean good voice…yeah…"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Ruexgo said. "Yeah, I've never sang in front of anyone before." She held up the guitar. "When I was a Somebody, I used to own this guitar. I would always sing and play with it whenever I was alone. I just thought that by playing it, I would bring back memories that I lost a long time ago."

"So you've forgotten, like Roxas?"

She shook her head. "While I was a somebody, I accidentally got amnesia from hitting my head or something. Cant remember a thing."

"Cool," Demyx said. "Hey, you want to jam out with me?"

"Sure, I guess," she said. She started two tune her guitar. "Demyx, why do you bother acting like you have a heart?" she asked.

"Don't we all?" he said. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I mean, Axel's all smart alacky with the whole 'got it memorized' thing, Xiggy always jokes around, Larxene's temper always causes people around her to get electrocuted, and you, well you're sitting here strummen' as if you actually do have a heart. I don't really know much, but whenever I play my sitar, I remember the times my somebody played, and that makes me play even more."

"So it's all in the memories, huh?" she asked.

"I dunno," he said.

"Well, that was surprisingly smart." Ruexgo looked gown at her guitar. "The memories of the past. That's why we keep on pretending we have hearts. Because we still have those memories about our emotions."

"But when we have our hearts back, it'll be so much better!" Demyx exclaimed. Ruexgo laughed. "Now what was that song you were playing earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, I think that song was called 'Hello.' I picked up the music sheets a few days ago."

"Can I listen?"

"Uhh…sure!"

Demyx sat next to Ruexgo while she played. 'She really is good,' he thought. 'And cute. Wait, did I just think that? I mean, I act like I have emotions all the time, but still! Besides, she looks like X-face, besides the scar and the fact that he' a boy and she's a girl. And that she' sweeter than him. And she's very cute. GAH! I DID IT AGAIN!' His face turned red. Luckily, she didnt notice.

Meanwhile, Axel was on the other side of the wall, listening to her playing. 'She always did like music,' he thought. 'But now her voice is more beautiful than before.' He listened to her singing.

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"

He sighed and shook his head. 'Just what I thought of when I woke up as a nobody,' he thought. He left the room and went to find Saix. 'After all, we are friends. At least we were, before that night.'

* * *

**Me: And that is a wrap!**

**Demyx:Aww...it's over...**

**Me: What, does Dem-Dem have a crush? X3**

**Demyx: N-no!**

**Saix and Axel: Because if you do, we'll kill you. -_-**

**Me and Demyx: ...**

**Me: uh...review?**

**Demyx: I'll just be going no****w...(runs away)**

**PS That line that Ruexgo sang was part of 'Hello' by Evanescene. I do not own them nor the song.**


	8. The Gambler

**Gah! It's been so looong since I last wrote! Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that I've been having a massive writer's block and my mind is too lazy! I might post another chappie just to make it up!**

**Okay. This chapter was _extremly _boring to write, so it most likely will be really dull and boring. However, this chapter does contain at least one important thing.**

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, KH wouldnt be as awsome as it is today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today, Ruexgo went with Luxord. "I've heard you're a good fighter," he said. He looked up to the sky. "Lady Luck shines down on me today."

"So, you're the Gambler of Fate?" Ruexgo said. He nodded.

"Remind me not to make any bets with you."

He chuckled. "Smart choice, my lady," he said. "Now, let us proceed with the task at hand."

They ran to the Twilight Mansion. Dozens of emblem heartless popped out of the ground. "That's a lot of sergeants and crescendos," she said.

"The more hearts, the merrier," he said. "However, I think that we should make this interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see who will destroy more heartless," Luxord said. "No betting, no prize-winning, just a test."

"Hmmm," Ruexgo said. She smiled. "Deal," she said.

"Then may the best one win."

"I plan to."

Ruexgo sprung at the heartless. She used a string of combos to get a couple of heartless before finishing with chain rave. She then used Fiagra and then Blizzara to defeat a couple more. 'Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…' she counted. She then used sliding dash to defeat a couple more in a line before unleashing a wave of darkness. 'Fight darkness with darkness…huh…," she thought.

One sergeant started to attack her from behind. "Darn you," she muttered. She swung her keyblade backwards and hit it, just in time for some air battler heartless to release a chain of attacks at her.

"This is crazy!" she exclaimed. She threw up her keyblade and began to perform Heartless Rave (her Limit Break) destroying almost all of the heartless around her. As she calmed down, she smiled. "I forgot to count," she said.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure you won," Luxord said. "Now, we really must RTC. I think we've collected more hearts than we needed to. But, the more the merrier."

That afternoon, Ruexgo met Roxas on the clock tower. "Where's Axel?" she asked.

"Late."

"Of course he is," she said. She sat down next to him. "So how's work?"

"Good, I guess," he said. He took a bite from his ice cream. "Remember how you said that you thought I looked familiar?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking earlier today, that I probably _have_ met you before, and Axel, and the others too," he said. He looked up at her. "Is that weird?"

"We don't have hearts," she said. "Is _that_ weird?"

"Good point."

"Hey."

"GAH!" Ruexgo exclaimed. "Axel? What the hell?"

"You weren't in your bed," he said.

"I didn't want to be wakened up by a perv!" Ruexgo exclaimed. she punched him in the shoulder.

"Whatever."

Ruexgo smiled. "You know, even for a guy without a heard, you could at least make a little laugh. A chuckle, even," she said. "You don't want to be ending up like Saix."

"Me? Saix? Never!" Axel exclaimed.

Ruexgo laughed. "C'mon, eat your ice-cream before it melts," she said. he frowned. "Meanie," he muttered. Roxas laughed.

* * *

"Ruexgo," Saix said. He walked up to her. "I have some interesting news."

"What?"

"Marluxia is going to be stationed at Castle Oblivion, along with Axel and Marluxia, along with a couple others," Saix said. "Your job is to find the traitors and tell me. There, you and Axel will dispose of them."

"What about the superior?"

"I believe that the Superior would find it best that these traitors will be taken care of," he said. "Just make sure you know who they are."

"I've already gained Marluxia's trust," she said. "Don't worry. Axel and I are going to take care of them." She grinned and made a mock captain's salute before running away.

Saix went to the Round Room and gave Xemnas the paper. "So, is she ready?" he asked. Saix nodded.

"Then the plan will continue," Xemnas said. "The day after tomorrow is the day we will send them to Castle Oblivion. Try to draw the keyblader there."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

Saix looked up at the Superior. "All of the pieces will lie where the fall," the latter said. "Go and tell these traitors where they will go. In addition, tell Axel and Ruexgo to kill them. Their usefulness will now be put to the test."

Saix left. 'Well, this is what I get for agreeing to become a Xehanort replica.' He touched his pointed ears. 'All of the pieces will lie where they fall, he said. Well, I hope one of these pieces include me getting my heart back. Not just mine, but hers and Lea's.'

* * *

**You know what to do ;)**


	9. About to Leave

**Yay! Another chappie! And like the last one, this one's a filler... :P. Oh well! But its still important!**

**I dont own ANYTHING. Well, except Ruexgo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ruexgo," Saix said.

Ruexgo turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Today you're doing heart collection over in Twilight Town."

"Really?" On the inside, Ruexgo did a happy dance. Yes! After so long, she finally had a mission without those idiots annoying her or getting in her way. She had to muster all of her strength to keep a straight face. "Too bad," she said. She opened a corridor and walked inside. Saix sighed as he heard a scream just moments after she dissapeared. Somehow, he knew that would happen.

It wasn't long before the sun started to set. She had just finished defeating a couple of flowed heartless (she didn't care what they were called; they reminded her of Marluxia) and some soldiers and was just about to RTC when she heard something behind her. "What's that?" she exclaimed. She turned around. Barriers blocked all the exits around her. "Huh?" she exclaimed. She looked in front of her. A giant heartless was flying above her. "What the…"

"Hey Ruexgo! Watch out!"

Ruexgo turned around and saw Axel and Roxas standing far away. "What are you going here?" they exclaimed.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Axel exclaimed. "And jump!"

Ruexgo jumped out of the way before the heartless could touch her. "I'm collecting hearts!"

Axel summoned his charkams while Roxas summoned his keyblade. "Well we're here to defeat that thing! Now move!"

Ruexgo starter to run as more heartless came out. "Axel, you take care of the other heartless. Roxas and I will take care of the big one," she said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Axel said. He started to go out on the smaller ones. Ruexgo looked at Roxas. "Ready, kid?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. He started to run at the heartless. "Wait for me!" Ruexgo exclaimed.

Ruexgo landed some combos on all of the other smaller heartless before she finally got to the biggest one. She landed a combo attack on it before it rose up to the sky. She jumped up and did her best to make sure not to fall down again while she was attacking the heartless. Ruexgo saw as Roxas was knocked to the ground. "Roxas!" she exclaimed.

Roxas got up again. "Nice try!" he exclaimed. He got up and started to move quickly on the heartless, making many combos and damaging it on many spots before sending out four pillars of light around him. "Alright Roxas!" she exclaimed. She used cure on him before she ran up to the heartless again. Jumping up, she swung her keyblade. A wave of darkness came from it and hit the heartless; resulting in it evaporating in the air. "Well that wasn't so hard," Ruexgo said. She and Roxas walked up to Axel.

"Mission accomplished," Axel said.

"You mean 'missions' accomplished," Ruexgo said Axel laughed and hit her on the head lightly. "Yeah, right."

Axel turned to Roxas. "Hey, gotta say, man, you've come a long way in just a handful of days," he said. He turned to Ruexgo. "You two ready to head back?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said. Ruexgo looked defeated. "What about me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you're good too."

"What?!"

At the Twilight Tower, the threesome were eating ice-cream when Axel spoke. "I'm going to miss this ice cream we do," he said.

Roxas looked at him. "Huh? Why?"

Ruexgo looked at Roxas. "Starting tomorrow, Axel and I are going to be away," she said.

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't feel bad…not like you can feel bad in the first place," Ruexgo said.

"Since you're our buddy, I guess we can fill you in," Axel said. "We're going to be at Castle Oblivion for a while."

"What's that?" Roxas asked. Ruexgo also looked at him confused. She still had no idea what Castle Oblivion was, though she had already heard about it.

"The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between the worlds," Axel said. "It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. "I whish people told me these things." He sighed and bowed his head.

Axel stood up. "Well, we've got to get ready…Fun fun fun. Anyways, you take your time." He left.

Ruexgo looked back at Roxas. "Bye," she said. He gave a small smile and waved. Ruexgo waved back and followed Axel into the corridor.

As they walked through the Castle That Never Was, Saix walked right past them. Axel stopped. "You should go, sunshine," he said.

"No, she can stay," Saix said, knocking Axel and Ruexgo totally off guard. "Axel, Ruexgo. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. We have reason to believe one or more of the members assigned to C.O intend to betray us. The both of you will find them and dispose of them."

Axel smirked. "And I take it that's straight from Lord Xemnas' lips, huh?" he asked.

"So he actually believed me," Ruexgo said. They both looked at her.

"In a nutshell," Saix said. He then left them.

"So we'll kill all of them? Even Larxene?"

Axel nodded. "YES!" she exclaimed. "Finally! That bitch electrocuted me eleven times this past week!"

Axel smiled. "Well then, let's go. We have a big day tomorrow." He laughed and they both went to get ready.

* * *

The hooded stranger gasped. 'Lea?' he thought. He scowled. 'That damn…why is she hanging out with him?'

He thought some more. 'Maybe if I can catch her at an available time…yes! That's it!' He opened a dark corridor. 'So, Castle Oblivion, huh?' he thought. 'Then that's where I'll find you, my old friend.'

* * *

**Dun dun DU~N! SUSPENSE!**

**Review?**


	10. Castle OBLIVION!

**GAH! IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UP HERE FOR SO LONG! AHHHHHHHH!**

**Ahem...**

**And we have finally arrived in Castle Oblivion! Yay! **

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I have nothing else to say but ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruexgo, Axel, Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Larxene arrived at Castle Oblivion. "Looks really…white," Ruexgo said.

"Yes, that is what Castle Oblivion is like," Marluxia said. "I own this castle now," he said.

'Of course,' Ruexgo thought. She looked at Axel who winked.

They went inside. "Hello?" Ruexgo called. "Is anyone in here?"

"Actually yes, there is," Marluxia said. "Follow me."

They went to a large white room with a small egg-shaped glass figure on a pedestal. A small, blonde haired girl with a drawing pad was sitting in one of the chairs in there. "Hello Namine," Marluxia said.

"Mister Marluxia!" Namine exclaimed. She almost dropped her stuff. "What are you doing here today?"

"We'll be here for quite some time," Marluxia said. He turned to the others. "For those of you who don't know, this is Namine. Like us, she is a Nobody, but due to…ahem…special circumstances, she is a special kind of Nobody."

"What do you mean?" Ruexgo asked.

"In time you will know," Marluxia said.

For weeks, Ruexgo sat around the castle doing absolutely nothing but talk with Axel, Zexion, and Namine. She learned that Namine was a sort of 'witch' who could manipulate memories, but only the memories of certain people. She didn't like it that people called her a witch, and she talked to her only using the nobody's name 'Namine.' She felt really close to her, and was always there to stop Marluxia or Larxene from annoying her.

One day, Larxene appeared inside the room with a crazed smile on her face. "We have a visitor," she said. "And he wields the key."

Ruexgo, who was leaning on one of the walls, got up. "Who?"

"Sora."

Marluxia smiled. "Then I'll go and greet him," he said. He disappeared and appeared in front of Sora. Axel, Ruexgo, and Larxene looked into the 'crystal ball' to hear what he had to say.

"We have to fight with CARDS?" Ruexgo said. She shook her head. "We are not Luxord. No way am I fighting with these things."

"Just go with it," Larxene said. Ruexgo growled at her. "Like you even want to fight with these things," she said.

"I have to admit, it's kind of stupid, but we need Sora to take over the Organization," the Nymph replied. She turned to Namine. "You know what to do, right?"

Namine nodded sadly. "I'll get started right now," she said. She started to draw in her sketch pad.

"It's not like we have a choice," Axel whispered.

"Fine," Ruexgo said. "This better be worth it." As the group walked away from the ball, Ruexgo peered closer. "Hey, doesn't Sora look a little familiar?" she asked. She remembered that Sora was the guy with brown hair, at least that was what Marluxia was calling him.

Axel watched. "Oh yeah," he said. "He kind of does."

Ruexgo's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that Roxas' keyblade?"

"You know, you're right," Axel said. "Come on. We have to go now."

Ruexgo looked back at the crystal ball before following Axel. She could ask about Sora later.

* * *

Ruexgo watched as Sora started to travel around the imaginary TraverseTown. "He really thinks he's there," Ruexgo said.

Namine nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Marluxia nodded also. "Well, I think I'm going to go and great our little keyblade master," he said. He left.

"I think we should go too," Axel said. He smiled at Ruexgo. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

They appeared in the room where Sora and Marluxia were talking in. "Hello!" Axel exclaimed.

"Sup," Ruexgo said.

"What are you two doing here?" Marluxia asked.

"Don't hog the keyblader all for yourself!" Axel exclaimed. Ruexgo smirked at the Fire-head's winey-ness and looked at Sora.

"So I'll take it that you'll take over from here?"

"Yep," Ruexgo said. Marluxia left and Axel and Ruexgo turned to Sora. "Our show now, keyblade master! Oh, who am I? My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Uhh…" Sora said.

Ruexgo rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. "My name's Ruexgo. Try to remember, although, you don't have to," she said. Sora scowled and Ruexgo looked at him closer now. 'He does look familiar,' she thought.

"So, Sora, now that we're getting to know each other," Axel said. He summoned his charkams. "Don't you die on me now!"

Ruexgo rested on the wall and watched as Axel, Sora, and that duck and dog, (Donald and Goofy, she heard) disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing back in the room. Axel reappeared next to Ruexgo. "He's gone!" Sora exclaimed, not seeing Axel and Ruexgo there.

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting someone?"

They turned around and saw Ruexgo and Axel resting on the wall. "My turn," she said. She got up. "Go get him!" Axel said.

Ruexgo looked back at him. "You sound as if the fate of the world rests on my shoulders," she said. She turned back to Sora. "I'm impressed; you must be pretty strong to have defeated Fire-head over here." Axel chuckled. She sighed. "I hate the card thing we have to do, but if we must, we must. But I'll admit this is going to be fun." She summoned her keyblade. Sora gasped. "A keyblade?" he exclaimed.

Ruexgo smirked, pleased with the reaction she got. "So Sora, I think it's time for us to find out weather you really are all that special with that keyblade!"

There was a flash of light and the room changed. Now, they were in a circular room with pillars around the rim of it. "It's time to see what you're really made of!" she exclaimed.

She first used a string of attacks first spinning her keyblade around to relese those dark balls of energy from said keyblade then using blizzard rave. "Take that!" she exclaimed. She then used thundaga and swung her keyblade around to release the tide of darkness at him before she was hit with Sora's keyblade several times. She then began to use Chain Rave over and over again before finally going out in an all out strike raid. She then used a combo of attacks before realizing that she was out of cards.

"Arg!" she exclaimed, as Sora hit her from behind. He then used a combo move on her before finally using blitz. "Oh no you don't!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She teleported from the place that Sora was attacking her on the platform and re-appeared back on the other side. She summoned back her cards. "Like you'll win!" she exclaimed. She swung her keyblade around and released the dark tide of energy. Sora dodged it. She then used thundaga on him multiple times. A couple of them hit, but Sora dodged at least a few of them before using Thundra on her. He then used strike raid and blitz on her before he healed himself. He then used chain rave on her.

"Heal!" Ruexgo exclaimed. She healed herself and faced Sora. "Prepare to surrender to the darkness!" she exclaimed. What she said seemed to have confused Sora, but she used it to her advantage and pointed her keyblade at Sora. A dark beam erupterd from it's tip and Sora was thrown back.

"Donald!" he exclaimed. Donald appeared by his side and started using Thunder repeatedly over and over again. "Gah!" she exclaimed as she was hit by lightning. She stumbled backwards. She did not have enough time before Sora then used chain rave on her and defeated her. "Damn you!" she exclaimed.

There was a bright flash of light and Ruexgo was back in the room along with Axel. "That must've been a hard fight," he said.

"Whatever," Ruexgo said. She turned to Sora. "I have to admit kid, you're pretty good. Which is why you're perfect for our main goal."

"What?" Sora exclaimed. Ruexgo rolled her eyes and returned to Namine's room. Axel could take over from there.

* * *

**If you guys haven't noticed, I suck at writing fight/battle scenes :P**

**Please review or these chappies will cease to exsist. :)**


	11. Sora walks around the castle pt 1

**YAY! REVIEWS!**

**I got reviews! And likes! YAY! **

**This chapter is in which we learn more about Sora, Riku, and Ansem SoD. I guess. This chaper, like the others, is most likely really, REALLY boring, but...oh well.**

**I dont own anything!**

* * *

"You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid," Larxene said.

Axel, Ruexgo, and Larxene were back in the room that Namine was watching Sora. "Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" he asked.

"Haven't decided yet," she said sweetly. "I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him."

"Yes Axel, what do you see in the kid?" Ruexgo asked.

Axel sighed. "There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless…"

"They lose their minds and their feelings…They're consumed by the darkness," Larxene said.

"Right. But not Sora."

Ruexgo started to gain interest. "He held onto his feelings even as a heartless," Axel continued. "And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that."

"It's the strength of his heart," Larxene murmured. "That's what interests you. Why the keyblade chose Sora's heart."

Ruexgo got up from the wall she was leaning on and walked over to them. "I will admit, it is very interesting," she said.

Axel bowed his head, "To unlock the mysteries of the heart." He looked up. "Isn't that the Organization's mission?" Ruexgo nodded. Larxene laughed.

"Well, I'm going to find Zexion and Lexaeus," Ruexgo said. She left and found him with Vexen. "Another experiment?" she asked.

"Ah. Hello Ruexgo," Vexen said. "Yes, we actually are. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Sora's turned into a heartless before," she said. They looked at her in curiosity. "I've heard there's only one other person who could have done that and keep their emotions. Who?"

Zexion walked over to her. "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness," he said.

"Who's he?"

"He's a special kind of heartless who was able to take on a human form. He was also the Superior's heartless," he said. Her eyes widened. "The Superior's…"

"Yes. He spent his life searching Kingdom Hearts, which he thought to have believed was the ultimate source of darkness. Apparently, he was killed in the process."

"Cool," Ruexgo said. She looked around the castle. "Man, I can't wait to get out of here," she said, "All this white is killing my eyes. What made it so white in the first place?"

"I actually have no idea."

"And these markings on the walls, they look like hearts, but not heartless hearts, yet I feel like they're really important."

"We're here to help with the Organization, not look at the walls," Vexen said. "However, you do have a point. I'll see into them if I ever get the chance."

* * *

"Namine, what's wrong?" Ruexgo asked.

Her albino-haired friend looked upset. "It's just, I'm hurting Sora so much," she said. "I'm filling these false memories inside his head while taking old ones away, and at the same time, making people forget who he is."

"You can do that?"

She nodded. "But I don't want to do it. I don't want to hurt him."

Ruexgo sighed and walked up to her. "Sweetie, you don't have a heart. How can you feel regret?"

"I don't know," she said. "But I know when I do, because I feel sorry for Sora." She finished drawing her picture. "Ruexgo, can you please warn Sora for me? I know you'd be going against Marluxia…"

"Well, I did come here to stop that girly assassin," Ruexgo said. "I'll do it. Besides, we don't want Marly to find out our little plans, now do we?"

Namine giggled. "Okay," she said. "Mister Marluxia won't be coming back for a while so try to get enough time in before he comes back."

"Don't worry sister. I'll be fine."

Sora was finished up with one of the worlds and was back to normal Castle Oblivion. Right now, they were talking about Namine. "Hey Sora," Ruexgo said.

"You!" he exclaimed. He held up his keyblade.

"Relax, I'm not here to attack," she said. "Suspicious, suspicious, suspicious. I just came to warn you."

"…about what?"

"Oh Sora," Ruexgo said sighing. "You were talking about a friend of yours, isn't that right? A fourth friend with you and those other two. You were talking about her just now, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sora," Ruexgo said. "I thought this castle was supposed to make you _forget, _not _remember_. Get your facts straight."

He lowered his keyblade. "I mean, isn't it a little strange that you forgot about her all your life until you came to this castle, and you remembered all of your friends until you came to this castle? Isn't that just a little suspicious?"

"So?" he exclaimed. "At least I can remember some of her!"

Ruexgo sighed and flicked her hand to one side of her face as if she was just brushing something off. "I'm just trying to warn you. She did send me, you know."

"What?" Sora exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll figure out when you figure out," Ruexgo said. "But be warned, Sora." She looked him in the eye. "You may not like what you find at the end of this castle. With all the secrets that it holds, it may destroy you forever."

* * *

Ruexgo was with Zexion, Aeleus, and Vexen. "So you say you've found someone here in the castle?" she asked. "Well then, enlighten me."

"Someone is in the basement. An intruder," Aeleus said. "He smells a lot a lot like the Superior, but something is off about it."

"The Superior? The superior would never…"

"I have indentified the scent. It is Riku," Zexion said.

"Riku?" Ruexgo exclaimed. "Now there's a name I've heard before."

"Riku, you say?" Vexen said. "Has he emerged from the realm of darkness?"

"His existence…it was doubled in darkness," Zexion said.

"Facinating…that's why you mistook him for the Superior," Vexen said. "The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from its realm."

Zexion thought for a moment. "What I want to know is why he appeared here in Castle Oblivion," he said.

"That's really quite simple," the scientist said, "His existence resonates with that of another hero."

Zexion looked up in surprise. "Sora is in the castle?" Zexion exclaimed.

"Right-y-o," Ruexgo said.

"He arrived earlier. Marluxia is already using Namine's powers to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Without even bothering to consult us."

"I know, it's a shame, right?" Ruexgo said. "I've already gained access into hi little club, but I can't really do anything for the moment. All I can do is wait for the right time…and strike."

They looked at her. "You're a spy?" Ruexgo shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a Midnight Spy."

They turned back to Vexen. "It seems he desperately wants the Keyblade master for himself. What a foolish plan indeed." Ruexgo looked at him quizzically. "Sora's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value…is Riku, the hero of darkness."

"Interesting," Ruexgo said. "So you plan on experimenting with Riku?"

He nodded. "Without a doubt." He walked away.

* * *

"What the hell is this world?" Ruexgo exclaimed. She was looking into the glass ball, her eye twitching. "Can someone please tell me what that world is?"

"Wonderland, I believe that's what it's called," Axel said.

"Thank goodness I've never been to that world. Otherwise, I'd be dead or killing myself because of the level of stupidity here," she moaned. "I almost feel sorry for the poor kid."

"It seems that Sora has gotten out of Wonderland," Axel said. Ruexgo walked back to the ball. "Yeah. I think he's talking about Namine!"

* * *

_"Sora, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" Donald asked._

_Sora thought for a moment. "Hmm. Just bits and pieces," he said._

_"Maybe you should try tellen' us some more stuff about her," Goofy said. "Who knows; it might even help ya remember more things."_

_"Well, uh…She was quiet…and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd draw a picture instead of swimming. Sometimes she'd draw us too! She was really good. I remember Riku and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone."_

* * *

"That idiot's totally oblivious to everything!" Larxene exclaimed.

"The boy has a tiny mind, but there is something more to him than meets the eye," Axel said.

"Will you all be quiet and listen?" Ruexgo exclaimed.

* * *

_"But that's all. I still don't remember her name," Sora said. He bowed his head and sighed._

_"Oh, I bet you'll remember it in no time!" Donald exclaimed. Sora smiled hopefully and nodded._

_Jiminy Cricket hopped up from Sora's shoulder. "I must point out; Sora keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us."_

_"So we should forget in order to remember?" Goofy said. He looked confused._

_"Like that guy said, our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts, that they're out of reach. All that stuff about finding being loosing, and losing being finding…I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant."_

_"Gawrsh Sora, I think I'm a little jealous of ya. How some me and Donald and Jiminy aren't rememberin' more of the stuff from our memories?" Goofy asked._

_Donald jumped up. "Come on Goofy! Let's get going! We've got to forget things faster," he exclaimed. Goofy nodded and the trio went to a new level of the castle._

* * *

"I can't believe he still doesn't know what's going on!" Ruexgo exclaimed. "It's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

"But it's just what we've intended," Axel said. "We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go."

"You two had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn," Larxene said. Axel threw her a card and she caught it in her right hand. She walked up to Axel. "I'm not going to just give it to him," she said, daintily lifting her hand to his chin and brushing it. Ruexgo folded her arms together at the sighed of her flirting with him. 'Bitch,' she thought.

"Don't break him," Axel said, not really caring.

Larxene laughed. "Well…do I detect a soft spot?" she said. Ruexgo walked over to him. "Yeah fire-head, what's the big deal?"

Larxene walked over to the wall. "I'm not going to break the toy. I'm not dumb," she said.

"Don't forget, Sora is the key. We need him if we're to take over the Organization," Axel said.

"Aren't there two keys?" Ruexgo asked sweetly. She pouted. "I'm feeling left out."

Larxene put her finger on Axel's lip. "I know you two are in on it, too, but keep it under your hoods at least until the time is right." She left. Ruexgo smirked. "Idiot," she said. "She's no worse than Sora."

Axel smiled. "You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene," he said. He turned to Ruexgo. "What you did earlier, that was very risky."

"It was?" she asked.

"I almost frightened the daylights out of Namine just to make her calm down," Axel asked.

"Well Sora didn't listen to a word I said," Ruexgo said, "so that was pretty pointless. But what do you see in him?"

Axel smiled. "Does he remind you of anyone special?" he asked.

Ruexgo eyed him curiously before looking back at the crystal ball. "Let's watch some more," she said. "I feel like I'm back home watching television."

* * *

_The trio was walking around in the castle. "So Sora, did anything back there help remember your friend's name?" Goofy asked._

_"Uhhh…her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember," Sora said._

_"You gotta try!" Donald exclaimed. "Hurry up and remember it!_

_Sora laughed._

* * *

"And they're off to a new world," Ruexgo said. "I think this is the last card they have."

"Yeah. After this world, Larxene'll another other card," Axel said. "I'll take the shift from here. Just go and check up on the others."

"Aye aye, captain," Ruexgo said. She opened a corridor of darkness and walked away.

* * *

"Hey. Vexen! You in here? Hello, Mr. Scientist!" she exclaimed. She didn't really like guy; in fact, he was the creepiest man she had ever seen, but she knew something was up when the guy wasn't in his lab. 'Where is he?' she thought.

She saw a file on his desk. "Hey, what's this?" she asked. She walked over to it and picked it up. 'It says something. No .i. What does…?'

"Give me that!" Vexen exclaimed. He snatched the file away from her hands. "Don't touch! That's classified material!"

Ruexgo snapped her head to him. "What's so special about it?"

Vexen just angrily growled at her. "Go back to the room," he snapped.

"Okay, sheesh!" she said. she opened a dark corridor and went back to Axel. 'What does No. i. mean?'

* * *

***tear* we do Ruexgo, we do.**

**I run on reviews!**


	12. Sora walks around the castle pt 2

Ruexgo watched with Axel through the Crystal Ball as Sora ran into Larxene. Namine was watching also, quietly drawing. "I bet you work with Axel and Ruexgo!" Donald exclaimed.

"Like no shit Sherlock," Ruexgo muttered.

"Too clever. I'm Larxene," the Nymph said. "So…are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart." 'Her voice makes me want to gag,' Ruexgo thought.

"True memories?" Sora asked.

"Although…it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here," Larxene said, ignoring Sora. "When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why…it'll just…it'll break her heart." 'Ironic, how she doesn't even have a heart,' Ruexgo thought looking at Namine.

"Poor girl? Do you know her?!" Sora exclaimed. It seemed to Ruexgo that Sora's ties with Namine had gotten stronger.

Larxene just laughed. Sora's face grew downcast. "Is she…here?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Larxene said, now acting like a teacher. "You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero so you have to go save her! Although…" she quickly attacked Sora and kicked him upwards, sending him flying. An object came out of his pocket. "Hey, isn't that what the girl Kairi gave him?" Ruexgo asked. "It looks different."

"Yes, but Sora doesn't think that Kairi gave it to him," Axel said. "Look." He pointed to Namine's sketch book. The same object was just drawn. "That barely looks half like what Kairi gave to him anyways."

They turned back to the ball. "I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Sora!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora ignored him and looked at the object in front of him. "What's that?" he asked. He tried to reach for it. "Is that thing…mine?"

"What a shame...you've been wearing it all this time and forgot?" Larxene exclaimed. "No…that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Sora, you think carefully now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?"

"Na…Na…mi…?"

"Sora…Sora…," Larxene continued. "You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart!"

Sora stumbled to get up. "Nami…Namine," he said. Ruexgo looked at Namine. "So, he finally 'remembered' you," she said.

She nodded. "My powers are reaching further into him," she said. "But, I don't know how much longer it will be before it finally destroys his heart."

Larxene sighed. "Well, it's about time. That's right…Namine. Yes she's the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm. Not that you even bothered to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you!" Larxene turned to Sora. "It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!"

"And we're the ones without hearts," Axel said. "Talk about hypocrites."

Ruexgo laughed. "Now, now, we both know Sora isn't going to let that stand," she said.

Ruexgo was right. "Let it go!" Sora exclaimed. He jumped up and knocked the charm out of Larxene's hand. She stumbled backwards. "Namine gave me this. It's very important to me!"

Larxene gave him an evil glare. "Aw, it's important to you?" she asked. She summoned her kunai knives. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't eve know what it was!"

They disappeared in a flash of light. "Sora would really do anything for someone," Ruexgo said. "His heart is very strong."

"But it's very vulnerable," Axel said. "However, I think there's something more to Sora's heart than what it seems to be."

Ruexgo nodded. "There's a lot of light in it," she said.

The fight was over. "Hmph, you're not as bad as I thought," Larxene said. "You really are a hero. A heartless hero."

"Who asked you?!" Sora exclaimed angrily. "These heartless jokes are really getting to me," Ruexgo said.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby," Larxene said. "And if you're gonna be a baby, then here ya go." She threw the card. Sora caught it. "I created another card from your memories, you know," she said. "Be a good boy and say thanks. Ta-ta." She disappeared into a corridor of darkness. "Bravo," Axel said, doing a mock applause.

Ruexgo was still watching. "Wait, Larxene!" Sora exclaimed. He tried to run up to the fading darkness but it disappeared. "Where are you?! Don't you hide from me! Show yourself!"

Ruexgo laughed. "Wow, she really ticked him off. Way to go," she said. "Bravo. Bra-a-vo."

Jiminy hopped out. "Sora, calm down! She's not coming back," he said. Sora raised his keyblade up once more before his body slumped. "Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I hate this…" he said. "Why'd I need someone like that to bring back…Namine's memory?"

Ruexgo sighed. "I would love to have that hate inside me right now, even if it was just for one second, any emotion would be enough," she muttered. She looked at Sora's face of anger and confusion. "Although…"

Larxene appeared in the room. "Whew…throwing that battle wore me out," she said.

"I bet it did," Ruexgo said, rolling her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Axel agreed. "It looked to me like you just plain lost."

Larxene's face scrunched up angrily. "How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of…"

"An ungainly effort."

The three of them looked to a dark corridor appearing. "Vexen!" Larxene said.

'I wonder if he's still upset about me looking at his papers,' Ruexgo said. Vexen glared at her. 'Yep, definitely.'

The scientist walked up to them. "How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance?" he asked. "You shame the Organization." Larxene growled and Ruexgo's eye twitched. "If there's someone I hate more than Larxene, it would have to be Vexen," she muttered.

"How can we help you, Vexen? Its not very often we see you topside," Axel said. He got up and walked over to them.

"I came to lend you a hand," Vexen said. Ruexgo's ears perked up. "You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us."

"Hmph. Well, here we go again," Larxene said. "It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all."

"Experiments, experiments, experiments," Ruexgo said. "Sometimes I hear you say it in your sleep. But I like the idea. Besides, a scientist's got to do what a scientist's got to do. We can't just expect him to do absolutely nothing for the whole trip. "

"Thank you, Number XV," Vexen said. "I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes."

"Whatever," Axel said. "You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet."

"Valet? He's the product of pure research," Vexen said.

"What he actually is is a toy," Larxene said.

"What he actually is is a walking key of doom which spells 'heart freer' and 'Kingdom Hearts' all over," Ruexgo said. They all looked at her. "What? He does have a giant key in his hands."

Vexen grunted. "Hmph. You two should just learn to be quiet," he said. Ruexgo rolled her eyes and Larxene turned her head away.

Axel sighed. "Anyway, since you came all this way, you're gonna need this." He gave him the card. "A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." Ruexgo chuckled. "Humble?"

Vexen grinned and someone walked into the room. "What the…who is that?!" Ruexgo exclaimed.

"A 'friend' of Sora's," Vexen said. He beckoned to the boy standing before them. He had silver hair, green eyes, and wore a purple, red suit with a heartless symbol on his chest and a white cloth wrapped around his waist. 'Riku?' Ruexgo wondered.

"That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home," Axel said

"It's just a card. what good is that?" 'Riku' replied.

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories," Larxene said. "Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake."

"Just like the real version," Ruexgo said.

"In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay?"

"You want to remake my heart?!" he exclaimed. "The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser?!"

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you?" Larxene said.

"It'd be very interesting," Ruexgo said.

"It must be done."

'Riku's' eyes widened. "How can you? Are you betraying me?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you I'd make good use, of you, didn't I?"

"No!"

"Relax kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!" Larxene said.

"I'll hurt YOU!" 'Riku' exclaimed. he summoned his Soul Eater and ran at her before he was thrown back by her lightning. She laughed.

"Stupid little toy! Think you can defeat me?" she exclaimed. "Where would you ever get a thought like that? But look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! Its no big deal that they're all lies."

"No," 'Riku' exclaimed. Ruexgo watched as he was cornered by Larxene. 'Poor kid,' she thought.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**REPLIKU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So yes, I'm back baby! WOOOOOOO!**

**I figured that it was about time to continue this baby. I was looking on here and was like: OH SH**T! I HAVENT WRITTEN THIS IN SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**So yeah...I'm still alive. I'll probably update my profile too or do some other things on here.**

**P.S. REVIEW...Review...review...**


End file.
